Signs
by Sayrcia
Summary: Steve gets an invitation to a Thanksgiving feast. The thing is, the party is full of talking hostile mobs. And guess who sent the invitation? Our favorite Demi-God, Herobrine! Steve and Hero notice strange things that are too real to be a coincidence, and the mobs have personalities our favorite miner would never expect.
1. An unexpected invitation

**A/N**

**Heyo! This is my first fan fiction story, but I actually support constructive criticism. So you will not find the words 'No flames' in this story. Flame all you want :D. Chapter two will probably be posted in a couple of days, so sorry if I'm late with my Thanksgiving story. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter one: An unexpected invitation**

"Wut..." Steve muttered. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He got an invitation to a Thanksgiving party, but not a joyous one in his opinion. He read the letter over again, blinking in confusion. The letter read the following:

"Dear Steven,

I figured I'd have a Thanksgiving feast this year, even though I have not held one in years. The visitors at the party convinced me to invite you. I don't care if you come or not, nor do I care if any else comes. As a note, so you don't have a pointless panic attack, is that there will be mobs at this party that can speak our language. But don't worry; they will not attack you unless I scare them into doing so, in which is highly unlikely. I sent a map with this letter, so you better follow it if you do plan on coming. There will be a portal in the cave you will enter, that will send you to the server the feast is being held. If you are wondering how other humans haven't found where I live is that the cave always stays invisible and nonexistent until I command it to appear. The feast will start tonight at whatever time. Oh, and don't worry about the zombies; I'll make sure they won't try and devour you whole.

Your Worst Nightmare,

Herobrine."

Steve's body shivered nervously in fright; this is all a trick. At least he thought it was a trick. But Herobrine never really worked that way, especially since he used incredible mannerism in his letter, and his handwriting was amazing. No matter how spine chilling it was, Steve had some strange feeling to go to the feast. The miner gulped heavily as if he swallowed a brick, snapping his eyes shut. Steve wanted to go, despite the fact he was scared half to death. He was never invited to any kind of party before. Eh, heck with it; if he is somehow killed he'll just respawn in his house. The miner cracked his eyes open and tried to control his frantic shaking. Swiping the map from the cluttered table, Steve pressed his reading glasses against his nose.

The map was well written, and had multiple details most maps didn't have. Though Steve was impressed, he focused his attention on the directions on the paper. Red tick marks guided the miner's eyes along the map with ease, causing him to smirk. The directions seemed simple; the cave was not even two miles away from his house. How convenient.

After investigating the map a bit longer, Steve swiped his reading glasses off his face and padded into his bedroom to find something suitable to wear to the party. Digging through multiple shirts and pants, Steve found a nice pair of jeans, instead of his ragged light blue ones, and an Ed Hardy jacket. The back of the jacket had a gold and black skull, decorated with vines and a Golden Eagle's wings surrounding the skull. The front had a tribal dragon head made of black, metal-like beads. After more digging around in his closet, finding a black turtle neck sweater, Steve changed into his nicer clothes.

The sweater he had found he wore under his Ed Hardy jacket. For shoes, he wore his gray boots to protect him from the cold snow. Satisfied, Steve walked out the front door of his home with a grin, his map in his pocket. The walk was rather quiet, only bird's songs interrupted the gentle silence.

Steve always enjoyed the quiet, he never found it awkward. He actually found it quite relaxing. He walked at a steady but calm stride, for he was in no worry of getting there late since the sun hadn't even set yet. Besides taking his map out of the pocket of his jacket, Steve stayed on task.

In about a thirty minutes, the miner made it to the cave Herobrine had told him about. The cave had glittering diamond ores surrounding the mouth, waterfalls pouring down from the high ceiling. It really was a pretty sight, but Steve focused his attention on the glowing portal in between the two glittering waterfalls. The miner took a deep breath and walked slowly through the bedrock frame, making sure not to breath much so he wouldn't breath in too much of the fumes.

Steve saw a bright, yet fast flash of blue, and found himself not in the cave, but in a wood. The trees towered over his head; The man felt so tiny in comparison. The sun had started to set, so he was right on time. Steve grabbed the map out of his jacket pocket, to find the map had completely warped into a different area. He smiled a bit; now he had more directions. Studying the map, the red tick marks seemed to go in the direction of north. Steve continued his steady pace, facing north. In less then fifteen minutes, the miner had walked to the mouth of the spruce forest.

In front of his blue eyes was the most magnificent structure he had ever laid eyes upon. Two towers connected t0 a shorter, but longer in width tower. Stained glass windows spread across the entire structure like glowing diamonds, the tips of the slimmer towers striking through the clouds. The massive castle was black, a hue of crimson red glowing from the building.

It looked handmade, crafted delicatley and skillfully. Steve dashed up to the path made of diamond ore blocks, his eyes glimmering in the setting sun. The miner's excitement instantly diminished when he remembered who's massive door he was knocking on. With a small gulp, Steve gently knocked on the wooden framed door.

He stood there patiently, his hands clasped together as he rocked back and forth. Steve's heart was racing rapidly, but he forced himself to calm down. His calmness went out the window when the door creaked a little. Steve gulped silently, and tried to get himself in a more proper position. Luckily, Steve got in his desired figure right before the door swung open. There, standing at the doorframe, was Herobrine. His eyes dimly glowed, and didn't show as much intensity as the miner originally thought.

The humanoid spoke in a very smooth, silky voice,

"You came?"

**A/N**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger of sort, but don't worry, I'll post more in a couple of days. Sadly, I won't be able to finish this story before this Thanksgiving day is over. How do you like Steve wearing an Ed Hardy jacket? XD **

**Forgive me if this chapter is kind of short. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what ya think!**


	2. Truce?

**A/N **

**Responses to reviews:**

**Blackdragon41**

**Oh my gob! You are truly my favorite author on fanfiction, and I am so happy you enjoy the story! I didn't want to add paragraphs of detail, seems to much :D**

**Wildwithin**

**Haha. Thank you so much, and I'm excited you like the story!**

**Eylandria13**

**Heh, I wanted Steve to look good for the party, XD. **

**I'm so excited and happy you all like the story! Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me your thoughts :)**

**Chapter two:**

**Truce?**

"Figured I'd come? Thanks for inviting me..." Steve said politely. His heart beat at a hundred beats per second, but if Herobrine had answered the door in a more intense way, Steve would be sure his heart would blow through his chest.

"I'm...surprised. I thought you wouldn't be brave enough to come," The Demi-God answered. Steve thought he picked up an accent in Herobrine's voice, but it was hardly noticeable. Herobrine stepped to the side, holding the door open for the miner.

Steve walked awkwardly inside, until his eyes met the inside of the Demi-God's castle. The miner's mouth went slightly agape at the sight; beautiful, hand carved columns held the interior of the castle, and a fireplace blazed at the end of the long room. Stained glass windows lined the walls, letting in the multicolored light of the sun.

The wide, hallway like room was a comfortable room temperature, making Steve not hot or cold. "Did..you make this yourself?" The miner blurted out, his eyes still focusing on the Greek styled, winding columns.

The Demi-God said, "Correct. I made this castle from the inside and out." Steve shook his head in surprise; he expected the humanoid to say he had help making it. The castle, in Steve's mind, was a million times more beautiful and professionally built then a ditzy villager's nicest building.

"Better than any villager's house, correct?" Herobrine said in matter-of-fact tone, making the miner chuckle a bit; it's like the Demi-God read his mind. "Nah, a villager's house is way better..." The miner said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

The miner gained a chuckle from the Demi-God, who's hand motioned for Steve to follow him. Steve smiled a bit; he was actually getting along with _Herobrine_, the supposed demon. In reality, he wasn't really a demon at all, in which the miner was learning. While on their short but slow paced walk, Steve analyzed Herobrine's clothes.

The man had jeans on, similar to Steve's, a black, long-sleeved sweater, and white socks. Red strings hung down near the collar of the sweater, and a black hood lay neatly on his neck. But what really caught the miner's attention was the red scarf tied around his collar. The scarf was a decent length, maybe a little longer than sixteen inches. All in all, the Demi-God looked casual but representable.

The humanoid had brought Steve into what seemed like the living room, in which was as big as the miner's yard. Another fireplace was placed in the corner of the rectangular room, it's flames licking the air.

Nether brick lined the fireplace in a stylish way, and iron bars went along the front of the red hot fire.

Two red wool couches sat in front of the blazing fireplace. A birch table placed in front of the wool couch. But what made Steve leap out of his skin was the zombie _sitting _on the wool couch.

With more inspection from a distance, and a faint laugh from Herobrine, the zombie appeared to be wearing glasses, a book perched in his undead, clawed hand. "This is our bookworm zombie, who actually has intelligence," The Demi-God explained. "Hello, human. My name is Shad, and you must be Steve," The zombie beamed. His voice was not cracked whatsoever, and was very polite and mannered.

"This is the first time I ever got to meet a zombie without it trying to eat me. Nice to meet you, Shad," Steve answered, his tone hinting his amazement at the undead's intelligence. The miner held out his hand, in which Shad quickly accepted.

"Mortal, stay here with Shad as I wait for more of the mobs to arrive," Herobrine commanded, though his tone held no intensity or anger. Steve nodded, and sat down on the soft, wool couch with Shad. "I truly hope you don't hold a grudge against me, or are uneasy at the sight of me. I don't respect most of my kind, I really don't," Shad sighed.

The miner was astonished again by the undead's kindness, especially to a human. He never expected to ever meet and have a real conversation with one, let alone lay eyes open one without it trying to eat his flesh.

In no time, Steve found his uneasiness melting away like a bar of chocolate in two-hundred degrees. "Well, at first, I was a little uneasy about sitting next to a zombie," The miner admitted, "But, really, you aren't nearly as scary or gross as a thought." Shad smiled a bit at this, and his focus returned to his face.

"That's good, I would hate to have you terrified or uneasy," Shad answered, even more proper than the last time he had spoke. Steve nodded and asked with curiosity, "What book are you reading?" The zombie set his book on his lap. "One about humans, in fact. I have never met one in person, but I have read many books about them." The miner's face lit up.

"Well, why don't you ask the real thing?" Shad's face lit up ten times more than the miner's, excitement filling the calm expression on the zombie's face. "You really wouldn't feel uncomfortable about me asking you questions?" Shad blurted. Steve chuckled at the zombie's excitement, and grinned even more when Shad threw his book down as he stood up.

"No, I don't mind at all. I will be able to learn more about your culture, too," The miner explained, "I've never had an actual conversation with your race." So, sitting on the silky red couch, Steve and Shad took turns asking questions about each other, taking their time explaining their answers. Soon enough, the living room was full of comfortable chatter from just the two.

**A/N**

**Looks like Steve has made friends from a bookworm zombie named Shad. Steve and Herobrine are speaking to each other in a comfortable way, no matter how awkward it was at first.**

**I posted this chapter MUCH more early than I originally thought, PARTEH! Thank you all for reading, and I would appreciate it much if you would review and tell me what you think! **

**Saycria**


	3. Side by side

**Heyo! Thank you all for such positive reviews and tips. It makes me feel so happy! I hope this chapter is longer.**

**Chapter three:**

**Side by side**

Steve sat on the couch, a sleeping Shad to his left. The zombie had must of tired himself out by asking all those questions. The miner had felt a little drowsy himself, yawning as he kicked his feet up on the birch table.

"Mortal!"

Steve practically jumped five feet in the air from the Demi-God's voice, sounding a little irritated. Was he angry at the human for kicking his feet up? Hopefully not.

Steve slinked into the couch, waiting for a big lecture about how to not put his feet on the furniture. But it never came. Instead of Herobrine barking at him, the Demi-God laughed a bit. Looking up, Steve saw Herobrine wasn't angry at him at all.

"Did I surprise you? I can't believe you thought I'd care if you relaxed. It's lot better than jumping around the mansion, being terrified by me or the bookworm over there," Herobrine pointed to the exhausted mob, Shad's glasses half way off his face.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, his heart beat starting to return to its normal speed. The human didn't want an angry Herobrine. "I have more to tell you then tricking you into thinking I'd roundhouse kick you over a stupid piece of furniture. Another mob has just arrived; I think you'll like this one," The Demi-God said, his jokingly tone dropping at the second sentence.

"Hello?" A soft, masculine voice echoed from the door. Steve already liked the mob, for its voice was relaxing and quite friendly. What made the miner's heart drop is when the mob he hated most walked into the living room.

It was a Creeper; a green, TNT filled, irritating, Creeper. What made Steve's hate for the mob fade away was the santa hat placed on the Creeper's head. He couldn't help but smile; Christmas was Steve's favorite holiday.

"Oh! The human came?" The explosive mob beamed, his normally sighing face replaced with a light smile. "Steve? Right?" Herobrine sighed a bit, straightening out his red scarf. "Um, yes.." The miner shifted uncomfortably, his eyes not moving an inch from the explosive.

"Don't tell me your still mad about my brother blowing up half of your house?" The Creeper grinned. An awkward silence filled the fireplace lit room. The only noise was the crackling of the blazing fire.

"WHAT!?" The miner suddenly yelled, Shad flying off the couch in surprise. Herobrine wickedly grinned at the normally calm miner's outburst. "Heh. Sorry. My name is Grayely," The green TNT packed mob said, not phased.

The miner huffed, folding his arms. Shad bursted out laughing, his glasses rolling fully off his eyes. Grayely chuckled politely, while Herobrine sighed and left the room like a ghost. "Steve! Don't scare me like that!" Shad yelped between laughs, his hand on his chest. Steve kept his arms folded, his eyes stubbornly closed.

"Shad? I haven't seen you in awhile. Why don't we start preparing for dinner?" Grayely suggested, "Steve, why don't you talk to Herobrine for a bit? I believe he headed over to the balcony, up the stairs in the main hallway." Steve gulped.

Its almost as if Grayely had sensed the nervousness rising in the miner's chest, for the Creeper said, "Don't worry, Hero won't bite. In fact, he has been nicer to you in these couple hours then he has in my entire lifetime." Had Herobrine really felt a soft spot for the miner?

Steve contemplated his thoughts; Herobrine had been trustworthy so far, so why doubt him? Besides, the miner would much rather talk to the Demi-God than a Creeper. Nodding, Steve headed out the living room into the main hallway and its stained glass windows. It was dark now, but he guessed Herobrine really didn't feel like he wanted to stuff his face until a while after dark.

Steve spied the handcrafted staircase to his right. Padding over to the stairs, he took a deep breath and made his walk. At least the miner was getting his exercise by walking in the Demi-God's giant mansion. More stained glass windows lined the spiraling stairs, shining like stars in the dead of night.

When Steve inspected the windows more carefully, designs of vines and roses appeared on the glass. It really was beautiful in the sparkling moonlight. The vines looked as if they were glowing a light white. Once the miner had made it to the top, a soft breeze met his skin. There, standing at the very end of the fenced in balcony, stood Herobrine's towering figure.

A very light glow came from his blizzard white eyes, and every time he had blinked the white light disappeared for a second and then reappeared. "Bored with the mobs?" The Demi-God's chilling tone traveled through the air. "Grayely suggested I'd come and talk to you while he and Shad prepared for dinner," Steve blurted.

Although Herobrine had showed the miner kindness and hospitality, in his own unique way, Steve couldn't fully trust him yet. But he had a feeling by the time he had been done speaking with the Demi-God, he could trust him fully.

Striding over to Herobrine quietly, Steve placed his arms on the railing gently. "Don't you ever get lonely in this big castle? No one around?" Steve asked softly, being careful not to strike a nerve.

"Sometimes, yes," The Demi-God admitted. Steve swore he saw a flash of depression creep onto Herobrine's narrow face. Another white flicker came and went as Herorbine blinked. "I get lonely, too, in my house. I love the quiet, but sometimes it can terrify me beyond belief," The miner stated quietly, his voice hardly audible.

The humanoid was quiet then. Only did his flickering eyes move, but only when he'd blinked. "How old are you?" Steve suddenly asked, his voice losing a bit of its sadness, curiosity replacing it.

"A hundred in my years, twenty-seven in human years. I'm very young in both types of years, if you couldn't tell," Herobrine stated flatly. "Wow, in human years I'm twenty six. Guess we're close in age? Didn't expect that," The miner chuckled.

Herobrine grinned a little, in which Steve caught, and said, "You are very mature for your age, Steven," "I try," The miner teased. The two chuckled together in a comfortable fit of laughter, side by side. After catching his breath, Steve asked personally and carefully, "Why do you show me kindness and hospitality?"

Herobrine had a thoughtful, contemplating expression. "Simply because your good. You have some kind of pureness in you, in which I have yet to fully understand. You aren't greedy, nor betraying. I have seen humans, and how greedy they can be for money or even attention. It's sickening and pointless. How betraying they can be to their own flesh and blood," The Demi-God explained, a harshness dripping in his tone,

"But you. Your aren't greedy; you are grateful, I sense it. You would never betray anyone unless it was for a good reason. You are intelligent beyond belief; I noticed how you were so very careful asking me things. You were worried you would anger me, not that I may take your life. But I assure you, I will not lay a hurtful hand on you for how many reasons I have listed, and some I haven't even began to talk about."

The Demi-God's voice was so assuring and trustworthy; the miner felt as if he was talking to someone he had known for his entire life. He didn't know what to think; he only knew Herobrine for a couple of hours, yet his mind told him to trust the Demi-God.

Why he did not know, all he knew was that he felt as if he was connected to Herobrine by soul. This thought echoed in his mind, but all doubts faded away when he felt the Demi-God's strong hand on Steve's shoulder.

The miner tensed a little at first, but he had gotten used to the Demi-God quickly. The miner couldn't believe he was standing next to Herobrine, one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He couldn't believe the Demi-God had complimented him more then once, a had his hand on Steve's shoulder. The miner watched the moon rise proudly into the air, its beautiful glow reassuring Steve that this would be his best Thanksgiving.

**A/N**

**I think I just exploded from fluffy chapter overload. I wonder if Steve will ever get used to a Creeper with a santa hat?**

**See ya guys, and please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Enderwomen squeals

**A/N**

**Gonna answer the reviews again, since I haven't done it in a while.**

**Blackdragon41**

**Aww, thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! I was practically crying while writing chapter three, SO MUCH FLUFF... Oh, and thank you SO much for shouting out my story, it made me feel so excited and happy. Yep, Steve I'm sure is pretty lonely for he only has unintelligent villagers and animals to talk to.**

**Eylandria13**

**I had to have a Creeper with a santa hat, heh. Yes, I have noticed I use "Demi-God" and many other terms WAY to much, lol. I'll definitely work on this. Thank you for the suggestion, for it means a lot for I want to know my weaknesses and I love hearing honest reviews.**

**QueenCelina33**

**Thank you! The idea of Herobrine with a sweater is adorable, especially the scarf :D. 15,000 years? DANG. Thanks for reading my story, it means a lot, especially since this is my first story!**

**WildWithin**

**LOL... Santa hats spread Christmas cheer, I really need to get one this year. Wow, that rhymed. Thank you for reviewing :).**

**Wow, this is a LOONNGG author's note, better end it, haha. Thank you all so much, you've made my day.**

**Chapter four:**

**Enderwomen squeals**

Steve was trying not to drool. The smell of cooking turkey filled the entire mansion, accompanied by the dough of sweets being made. Shad had gloves on while he was rolling some dough; no matter how smart and kind he was, he still remembered he was an undead zombie. What really caught Steve's eye was the cookie dough spread in front of his face. "Why must you shove that addicting, evil, coma inducing, buttered sugar ball in front of me?" He stated, his stomach trying to convince his brain that the cookie dough was okay. He really didn't want to pass out on Herobrine's couch, high on sugar.

"Oh? You like cookie dough? Want some?" Shad grabbed a piece of the sugary treat and handed over to him with a gloved claw. "Get that..._thing_ away from me!" The miner jerked away, almost falling over flat on his face in the process. Greyely chuckled, quiet hisses blurting out of his now grinning face. Shad smiled a bit; he didn't want to embarrass the blue eyed man any more. Now standing, alienated by the ball of sugar, Steve stood with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"OHMIGOSH!" A high-pitched, fangirlish squeal came from the living room, and the entire kitchen became quiet. A low groan was heard after it, preferably Herobrine's from the deeper tone. "Not her again," Grayely sighed, Shad following the creeper's example. "Guys?" Steve yelped, snapping his head around the room nervously. "Get ready to have your ear talked off, Steve," Greyely stated irately.

A purple particle cloud flew into the room at an incredible speed, and standing right in the middle of the dark cloud stood an enderman. "A HUMAN!" The enderman screeched. "Steve, this enderman is more like an enderwomen. Yes, her gender is female," Herobrine informed from the living room. '_Apparently, Hero didn't feel like even breathing in the same room as this squealing mob. I wouldn't either,_' Steve ranted in his thoughts, but was immediately interrupted by another loud, feminine screech. The miner felt sharp claws clamp onto his hand and shake him around with ease. "Yay! I have never met a human before!" The enderman beamed, "My name is Serena!"

The only human in the room understood why she never met a human before. If he had heard a fangirl calling after him he'd run too. But Steve couldn't run away; he had to put up with the annoying squeals of excitement and being shook around like a ragdoll. When Serena finally let go of shaken man, he was shaking and exhausted. He felt like he just got thrown into a wall and then planted into the

ground, only to be thrown up on his feet again. Well, he practically did have that happen.

When Steve finally gain his bearings, he found out he was staring into light, purple eyes that should be angered. But they showed no traces of annoyance. Actually, Serena's eyes were starstruck. Her jaw wasn't open, but a happy smile spread across her face. Steve shook his head in surprise. '_Maybe I shouldn't be so rough on her. She's just excited,_' He thought, his irritation disappearing from his face.

Steve looked over to Greyely and Shad. The creeper had his head planted against the table, and Shad tried his best to smile politely. '_Wow, she even annoyed Shad._' Herobrine stepped into the room with a frown, snorting at the still shaking Steve in the corner. Herobrine side-stepped quickly as another enderman came bolting into the room. This enderman was taller then Serena, and instead of an excited smile, it had a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry!" The mob apologized. Its tone was masculine, which meant its gender was male. Steve was lost, his blue eyes wide in surprise from the sudden outburst of energy. "I'm her brother, name's Striker. Again, I'm sorry about her. She has never seen your kind before," The male mob said. He looked like he was embarrassed and felt bad for the sudden outburst.

Serena's head drooped, sighing sadly. Steve felt bad, but he was happy she wasn't bouncing around the room anymore. "It's alright, Striker," The blue eyed man answered, genuine kindness lacing his voice, "And Serena? It's alright to be excited." He relaxed his muscles from the uncontrollable shaking, and took a deep breath. "It is?" Serena squeaked, making sure not to teleport all over the room. Greyely smiled a bit, and Shad and Steve nodded at the same time.

Serena grinned happily, but kept her more relaxed stance. "Thank you all so much. She can get a little excited, and then she just can't control herself," Striker thanked, bowing his jet black head respectfully. "Hero? Mind hanging out with us for a bit?" Steve asked. He probably shouldn't have called the Demi-God a nickname. Steve's muscles relaxed when Herobrine nodded silently.

Greyely must've noticed how Herobrine was so relaxed and calm even when the miner had called him 'Hero,' for he had a sly grin on his face. Steve's face went red. Every mob in the room busted out laughing at the embarrassment written all over the miner's face. The blue eyed male began to chuckle along with them, Herobrine giving them all a light smile.

Hero was changing, and he knew it. He had never been so soft, and now everyone was beginning to notice. He was changed by a single human's kindness. But it wasn't just Steve's kindness; it was the powerful and pure aura that seemed to surround the human's soul. Herobrine couldn't believe he would care, but he did. He felt happy again. He felt the happiness of company and the wonders of what pureness can do.

For some reason, the minute Steve had walked through that massive door, nervousness clear on his face, Herobrine felt a connection. It's as if another part of him walked right into his life. He felt comfortable and more real. He felt as if he had emotion again. Herobrine hadn't laughed in years, but in a minute of the miner's company, he chuckled easily. He didn't know why; all he knew was he was changing.

**A/N**

**GOB. SO MUCH FLUFFY FEELS. WHY.**

**Heehee. Herobrine is changing. If you are wondering why he said he felt as if another part of him came into his life, is that this story is going to run straight into my story in progress, "Spirit of One." Yes, a sequel. This story is a longer, fluffy, Thanksgiving feast prologue XD.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and I would appreciate if ya'd review and tell meh what you think ;D.**


	5. Inhuman

**A/N**

**In case people don't know how to pronounce "Greyely," it's pronounced Gray-a-lee.**

**Thank you all for the reviews again, and I wouldn't of had the confidence to make a sequel without ya guys :D.**

**Chapter five**

**Inhuman**

Serena shook in her seat with the excitement of sitting next to Steve. Shad laughed a bit at the enderman's burst of energy. Striker sighed and kept an eye out for his fangirl of a sister, his purple eyes not leaving his sister.

A knock reverberated from the main hallway, Steve jumping at the sudden sound. Though he was a bit startled at the sound, he continued to stare at the baking cookies. Greyely had mocked him multiple times about his love of cookies, though Steve would never admit it. He did indeed have a weird obsession for the baked treats, even though immediately after he'd eat them he would pass out.

Herobrine sighed as got out of his comfortable position against the wall to answer the light knock. Steve noticed that even though Hero wasn't wearing any shoes, his feet still made a heavy stomp. "Hey, Steve, what's it like being somewhat friends with the most powerful Demi-God in the world?" Shad broke the silence with his soft, academic voice. "I find it interesting, actually. I never thought I'd ever meet him, or that he even existed. Guess the letter corrected me. Herobrine may be a bit nippy, but he's just lonely, or at least, that's what I've found," Steve stated in a cheery tone. Shad smiled at this; he thought it was quite cute that a human would've made friends with Herobrine.

In fact, he thought it was impossible.

But Steve and Herobrine had proved him very wrong. "Come now, you wouldn't want to get lost," Herobrine's deep voice echoed from the other room, startling Steve once again. Sliding off the dining chair, the miner gazed over to the most unexpected sight; a Blaze followed Herobrine right into the kitchen. The fiery mob levitated into the room in the most shy way, its eyes glossy from fright. The Blaze didn't have any fire cloaking its orange bars that circled the mob's body.

Steve assumed that Blazes must be able to put their fire out. If that was true, it was quite handy when visiting other mobs and a human, in which can be easily burned from fire. The minute the Blaze's eyes laid upon Steve's oceanic blue ones, it cowered down lower to the ground. Serena smiled kindly at the mob, her arm clamped in her brother's powerful man felt a little bad fot scaring the mob out of its wits, but his mind wandered to why a Blaze would be so shy. They certainly weren't shy when the miner had visited the Nether.

"There's no need to be nervous. What's your name?" Steve said kindly. The Blaze seemed to settle a little from the comfort of his voice, its glassy eyes starting to regain posture. The miner heard Herobrine snort in an amused kind of way. "My name is Laya..." The Blaze answered shyly. Steve could tell it was a female from the name and feminine tone. "My name's Steven," The miner said a little louder. Laya's posture started to straighten up the more Steve showed her his harmlessness.

Herobrine smirked and said, "You a miracle worker, mortal." The blue-eyed man chuckled a bit before turning his attention back to Laya. Steve could make out the awe in the blazing mob's eyes. Could Laya be scared of him? What did humans do to her? Steve knew she had a rough past with his kind; he just knew from the sad and scared glint in her eyes. The miner then came to the realization that his kind had done damage to all the mobs in the room. Frowning sadly, he stood up from his crouching position he he found himself in.

"Steven, come. I want to talk to you," Hero's chilling voice commanded. There wasn't any anger in his tone, which was a relief. All the mobs in the room seemed puzzled, but continued on with their cooking, not wanting and angry Herobrine. Nodding after gazing at the other mobs, Steve followed the Demi-God's ghostly figure. No sound came from either's mouth. Steve listened closely, and he noticed he and Hero's footsteps were in perfect rhythm with each other. Puzzled, he tried to break the pattern by walking at a slower pace. Steve couldn't believe it; his stride was still in sync with Herobrine's. Gulping awkwardly, Steve decided to ignore it and focus on where Herobrine was taking him. Paying more attention to his surroundings, Steve found himself being lead up to the balcony again.

Walking slowly up the hand carved staircase again, Steve found his eyes wandering to the windows with the vines and roses. The moon was high up in the sky now, shining brightly on the miner's muscular, narrowed face. The flicker of Herobrine's white eyes relived again, and Steve had noticed every time the being blinked, _he_ blinked. Why were they so synchronized? Now the miner wondered if the breathed in sync, or if their heart beat at the same time in an endless rhythm.

Walking over the last step, Herobrine had noticed the distress in the miner's eyes. "What is bothering you? First with the Blaze, and now by just walking?" The Demi-God looked very puzzled and even worried. "You sensed that?" Steve's face was full of awkwardness and astonishment. Herobrine nodded, his white eyes not leaving the miners blue ones.

"Well, I better start explaining then. With Laya, I swear I saw sadness and fright in her eyes. Not from shyness, but from terror. I could just tell my race did something awful to her. And then it hit me; my race caused unneeded pain to every single mob in this mansion!" Steve yelped, his eyes showing a kind of sad intensity, "And when we were walking? I noticed every step we took, they were in sync. I thought it was just a coincidence, so I ignored it. And guess what else? We are blinking at the exact same time at this moment!"

Herobrine narrowed his eyes until he noticed exactly what the miner had been saying. They _were_ blinking in sync. "First; I wonder how you could see pain in a _mobs _eyes. In fact, you noticed the loneliness in mine. And second; we _are_ in sync for some strange reason. I noticed the blinking just now, and the footsteps while we were walking here," Hero murmured; his mind was confused beyond his wits. In fact, he and Steve look exactly alike. He just assumed it was their coding that made them alike, but there was something else.

Something beyond his understanding.

With a swipe, Herobrine found his hand in the miners. With his keen sensing, he noticed Steve's pulse was in sync with _his_. "Your pulse...is exactly like mine..." Hero couldn't believe it. Even if he and Steve were related, even twins, they would not have the synchronized movements and pulse. There was a different reason.

Something bound them.

It actually made sense, for Herobrine hadn't felt happiness in many, many years, yet when Steve came into his life, he immediately felt the strong emotion. The Demi-God didn't feel like starting up a riot in the middle of Thanksgiving, so he figured he should keep this encounter secret until he further investigated it. "Steven? Keep this a very tight secret. Do not tell anyone, for I don't want a huge racket from the mobs. As good as they are, they have no idea what it's like to find out your somehow connected to someone in some way," Herobrine stated in a serious tone. Steve nodded in agreement and squeezed the being's hand lightly.

**A/N**

**Yes, this is all information you will need for the sequel. I'm updating the summary as well because of this. Don't worry; there is still going to be plenty of humor in the next couple of chapters and plenty of more fluff! XD**

**Thank you all, and I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	6. Why?

**A/N**

**Boy, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry! I've been quite busy. And yes, I changed the title of this story. As always, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chapter SIX (YAY)**

**Why?**

The stars glimmered in a chorus. The miner stared up at them, releasing Herobrine's hand gently. The minute he let go, he heard something.

It was a piano.

It was soothing, and Steve found himself being hypnotized by it. At first, the music was just a murmur, but now, as the seconds went by, it got louder.

And louder.

And louder until it was very noticeable. Violins started to join with the piano. It was so soothing, and the beat of the two instruments sounds formed music. Steve was too amazed by the sounds to wonder where it came from. He looked to the side to see Hero's ear twitching at the sound. His white orbs were narrowed, but not irately. He seemed interested in the music, in fact, and his eyes glowed dimly.

His figure was very still, almost as if he were asleep. Hero's eyes slipped shut comfortably. _'He__'s__ hearing it too,' _Steve murmured in his thoughts. The music grew louder to the point that it sounded like a concert.

The sounds just kept getting better and better; it was silky, and the music reminded Steve of peace. Peace, peace on earth. The miner wanted peace for his entire life; he wanted everyone to live. He wished people would get along and look at the positives.

He wished everything would be peaceful. He wished war wasn't an option. But most of all, from all of the experiences he had on this day, he wished humans would look around for good mobs. Some are, of course, evil, but some are good. Some have that kindness all would die to have. Seeing Laya in such pain hurt him.

It hurt him beyond his understanding. And now, he found out he was connected to Herobrine, the supposed demon and devil. Steve realized that Hero was not the devil, nor any threat. The music started to fade, and Hero's eyes shot open at the sudden decrease in volume.

"You heard it, am I correct?" The Demi-God asked. "Yes." The miner murmured, his voice hardly audible. Staring at the risen moon, Steve wished the music had stayed. It brought him peace at mind, but now his head was swarming with questions. The one that ringed the most in his ear was why Hero and him had been in perfect sync.

"Why are we, in sync? It makes no sense..." He stated, his voice laced with sleep. Herobrine sensed the tiredness in the man's tone. Sighing, the being grabbed Steve's arm and tugged him toward the stairs. Herobrine really didn't want to think right now, yet the echoing of he and the miner's synchronized footsteps drove him crazy. Why and how was he connected to the mortal? It bugged him more than a lot of his problems did.

That's when he felt a sudden drowsiness. He felt like he was about to pass out right then. It made no since; he was fine a minute ago. Could he be feeling _his_ drowsiness? No, it made no sense. He shouldn't be tired.

"Hero? I'm really tired..." The miner stated quietly from behind the Demi-God's shoulder. His voice was very soft from the tired feeling the man had. "Then sleep on the couch when we get to the living room, okay?" Herobrine suggested dryly. Tugging him out into the main hallway, the being let go of Steve's arm. The mortal noticed the distress in Herobrine's white eyes.

"Something is wrong. Tell me," Steve's eyes glinted with a certain curiosity as well as worry. "I felt tired for a minute, that's all," Herobrine lied. Steve knew very well that the being had lied, but he didn't want to distress the Demi-God any more.

Walking ahead, Steve headed for the living room. He sighed as he saw the wool couch in front of the still blazing fireplace and padded toward it before immediately laying down and letting his body as well as his mind a rest.

"You need rest, especially after all of that emotional stress. Don't you dare force yourself too much, for I have done it before and almost killed myself. It wasn't a nice experience," Herobrine commanded in more of a brotherly tone. Steve just nodded and slipped his oceanic eyes closed.

Sighing, Herobrine leaned up against the wall. "You guys alright? Steve looks exhausted," Greyely's soft voice came into the room, and soon enough, the green explosive was standing at the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. "Yes, we're fine. Steve just felt tired I guess. Remember that humans get tired much easier than us," Herobrine ignored the fact he told a complete lie, but he didn't want the mobs freaking out.

It would make the being very irate and uncomfortable, as well as Steve. "Heh. Anyway, dinner is almost done. Wake up Steve when it's time to eat, will you?" Greyely requested. The Demi-God nodded and closed his blizzard eyes.

When he was sure the creeper had left the room, he let his thoughts run wild. Could it be Herobrine had felt the drowsiness Steve was feeling? But how would he feel emotions that the human would feel? It made no sense to him. If Herobrine were to be somehow connected on a much deeper level to Steve than he originally thought, then he was in big trouble.

What was he thinking? He would never be part of a prophecy. He was just a normal Demi-God, just another race.

But what if the prophecy was right, and that Herobrine and Steve had the most terrifying and uncontrollable powers imaginable?

**A/N**

**WHAAA? How are Hero and Steve possibly connected, and what does our favorite Demi-God know? What does the prophecy state? What was the music? SO MANY QUESTIONS.**

**Sorry about the short chapter and totally boringness. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Lots of silliness in the next chapter, including Steve facing his love of cookies XD.**

**By the way, the music add was an inspiration from the book "The Dark Is Rising."  
**

**Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Food's galore

**Chapter 7**

**Food's galore**

Steve's eyes opened to the scent of cooking turkey. _'Dang, who knew mobs could cook better than professional chefs...'_ He said silently. The miner's oceanic eyes glanced over to the corner of the room to see a sleeping Demi-God. Or at least he looked like he was asleep. "Herobrine?" Steve called from the couch. No answer.

Herobrine was definitely asleep. It was actually pretty funny; who knew Demi-God's got sleepy? Smirking, Steve plopped his tired body back down onto the furry wool couch. He sighed happily, and closed his eyes again.

"YAY!" A certain fangirl ender_women_ screeched from the kitchen. Jerking up from his comfy position against the wall _again_, Herobrine sighed and barked, "Would you please stop your cursed screeches!" Steve bursted out laughing, "DINNER IS DONE!" another high-pitched, irritating scream announced.

Rolling off the couch and on to his stomach, Steve pushed himself up and stretched before heading into the kitchen to probably be tackled by a WAY to excited mob. "You coming? I'd rather out up with Serena than starve," He stated jokingly to the irate, white-eyed being. "All you want is the cookies. I, on the other hand, actually want real food," Herobrine sneered.

After another fit of laughter, Steve was met with a shaking Serena, a worried Striker, a scared Laya, Greyely with a plate of cookies on top of his head, Shad holding the creeper's santa hat awkwardly, and an unstable Herobrine. "You guys want me to carry the turkey?" Steve asked. Shad nodded uncomfortably and pointed to the golden brown, baked bird.

Grabbing the plate with one hand, the miner instantly started his stride next to Greyely in which he assumed he was heading to the dinning room. Once everyone was out of earshot, Steve muttered, "Serena just had to get on Herobrine's nerves, huh?" Greyely let out a hardy chuckle. The miner kept up his stride, trying not to burst our laughing at the cookie tray on the creeper's head.

When they made it to the dinner table, Steve practically drooled over all of the food set out. There was two enormous bowls of salad,_ cookies, _TWO turkeys, both stuffed to the gills, mashed potatoes, and pumpkin pie.

With further inspection, Steve found that one turkey was baked, and the other was deep fried. His eyes immediately focused on the deep fried, heart attack causing, crispy golden brown bird. The dining table was beautiful; plates lay neatly on the table, forks and knives sitting next to the plates. The light was coming from a chandelier with glowstone as the light source. The glass that was holding up the glowstone delicately twirled upwards.

The table had diamonds, gold, and emeralds making up the surface, and sturdy, stone leg stands kept the table up. Golden seats lined the table, seeming proud.

The miner's wild thoughts about the incident with the synchronization, in which may or may not be a coincidence, melted away from the beauty of the handcrafted items. All the mobs arrived, smiling happily.

Laya immediately flew under the table, obviously frightened of the bursting, loud chatter between everyone. Serena was shaking uncontrollably now, her face full of excitement. Steve laughed at the sight of her, though Hero seemed a little cautious around the endergirl.

A loud crash of the main doors swinging open startled everyone in the room, and Steve saw Herobrine cringe. "Oh gob, I'm so late!" A feminine voice yelped. A female sprang into the room, but with her height, Steve thought she was a boy at first glance. She had a guilty look on her face.

"Dang it. Because I was to much of a dingbat to look at the invitation to see the date, I assumed the feast was tomorrow night for some random reason," She sighed, "Well, I guess I should say my name. I'm Jewel."

"Oh, it's alright! The only exciting thing that has been going on is, well, right now. So you came just in time," Greyely stated in a happy tone. Steve chuckled a bit until he noticed Serena. The enderwomen was immediately shaking hands with Jewel, giggling like an excited six year old.

Jewel was wearing a black shirt, made of a thicker silk, and red jeans. She was wearing black and purple tennis shoes. Her blonde hair was ankle length, a black ribbon on the left side of her hair. Little jewels were sewn into the chest of Jewel's black shirt. The sleeves of the top were slit midway down her arms. Jewel's eyes were very inhuman, being a bright sky blue.

But what really confused Steve was her height. "How tall are you?" He suddenly asked. "Six-foot-four," Jewel answered casually. "This is Jewel. The only other human I invited. Why did I invite her? Because she can actually fight," Herobrine explained, crossing his arms.

"WAIT. You invited me, because you thought I was intelligent and that I could protect myself?" Steve blurted, his tone a little shaky. Herobrine nodded slightly. The miner jolted in his mind, quite surprised Herobrine thought highly of his fighting skills.

"Can we eat now?" Laya squeaked, her head poking out from under the table. "Yes we shall," Striker said in an academic tone, much like Shad's. The zombie seemed to take offense, but he kept quiet as not to start a fight. "YAY!" Serena screeched, Jewel instantly covering her ears from the high-pitched yell. Taking a seat next to Shad, Jewel instantly looked at the pie.

Herobrine didn't sit down. "Don't you want to eat?" Steve asked him. The thoughts resurfaced about the incident on the balcony. "Not hungry," He stated dryly. Steve knew something was wrong, and as he reached for a plate, his eyes didn't leave Herobrine's form.

He was leaning up against the stone wall again, like he always does. Looking away, Steve piled some salad and slipped a cookies behind his back when no one was looking and promised himself he'd talk to Herobrine later.

With that thought in his mind, the miner calmed himself. Jewel already had ripped off the leg of the turkey, and Greyely just sat there silently. Steve assumed that Greyely really didn't eat, since he would've had to shove his face in his food or have someone hand feed him, in which would've been really awkward.

Shad had a lot of meat on his plate, and Serena and her brother had nothing but salad. _'Mobs seem to have different diets than others, pretty interesting,' _Steve thoughts as he reached for a fork. "I see that cookie in your hand, Mortal," Herobrine sneered. The entire room was full of laughter and the clatter of silverware against plates. Jewel was gnawing on a turkey leg, or really what was left of it.

Steve was munching on cookies and Shad ate his meat in a mannered fashion. Serena and Striker munched on their vegetarian salad and Laya was chewing on a cookie next to Steve. The entire sight was quite hysterical, and even Herobrine's distress seemed to fade away from the constant jokes and laughs coming from the table.

**A/N**

**FINALLY, they are eating Thanksgiving dinner! Steve finally got his cookies, and who is this Jewel girl? Well, Jewel is actually my OC. She is quite a goof XD. She won't appear much, though when she does, usually craziness happens. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Little Wonders

**Chapter eight:**

**Little Wonders**

Herobrine had retreated to the comfort of the outdoors. Muffles of laughter echoed from inside his handcrafted fortress, though he drowned the happiness with his thoughts. He didn't understand; why would he have a random drowsiness come over him? He was immortal. It made no sense. Could he be connected to a mere mortal? Yes, Herobrine respected Steve, though he had no intentions of comparing the human's strength to his own.

Could Steve hold a power that Herobrine couldn't even comprehend? And about the prophecy; it didn't say anything about a human. Nothing that he knew of. Yet, here the Demi-God was, in this predicament he could've avoided.

Herobrine knew he was lying to himself.

_'If that cursed prophecy is real, I could've never avoided fate.' _

Sighing deeply, he focused his attention on the moon. The planet had risen fully into the sky, so the being assumed it was close to midnight. Herobrine never even knew why Thanksgiving was celebrated nor how it was even created. His kind never celebrated about such things, yet here he was, somewhat celebrating a human holiday.

"I promised myself I'd talk to you," The miner's voice broke Herobrine's thoughts. He didn't even bother to answer the mortal now standing behind him. "And I promise we'll find out what is going on." Steve pledged. His voice was more determined than ever.

"Don't you ever wonder what makes up our spirit?" Herobrine suddenly asked. Steve seemed a little taken aback by his sudden question. "I don't think we'll ever know, but I can say life is made of little wonders and little disasters.

And life is going to be filled with disasters soon, Mortal. If what I assume is true, we'll have some big troubles. The only advice I can give you is focus on the wonders, and not the disasters." Steve felt rattled. Did Hero just say he was going to go through something bad?

"What do you assume is true, Hero?" The miner froze up at the fact he just called the being by his nickname. "My kind had believed in an ancient prophecy. I do not know what it means, but I was forced to memorize the entire thing due to the beliefs. The prophecy had preached these words; _Two would become one in sync. Rage would fill, demons would fly; light would fill, angels would fly. Cold is not an enemy. Connection is key. Don't break, don't break. Don't fall, don't fall. Soar, soar._"

Steve cocked his head. _'Angels would fly? Demons would fly? Does that mean balance, extremes, flaws, happiness?' _He was mind boggled by the piece of information he was given. He had heard something like what Herobrine had stated as well, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"That is the main words of the script. I do not know the rest, sadly. The prophecy could have a connection with our predicament, since it had the word 'Sync" Hero stated dryly. With another flicker from the beings eyes, Steve didn't know what to even say. "We should join the rest of the mobs," The Demi-God suggested. Nodding, Steve headed back to the main doors of the palace.

Laying down on the couch with his hands behind his head, Steve smiled at the now full and happy mobs. Greyely looked quite cheery with his santa hat bobbing around, and Shad was reading a book on the floor. Herobrine leaned up against the wall, like he usually does while Laya levitated next to Steve. Serena had fallen asleep on the floor, Striker patting her back. "I'm going to head out. And don't try and convince me to stay, even though it's almost one in the morning. I'll find a way, believe me," Jewel stated, winking them all a goodbye. "Bye, Jewel," Greyely said a little glumly, though obeying her wishes. The rest of the people in the room nodded her goodbye as she padded her way out of the living room and into the hallway. The creaking of the doors crackled through the palace as Jewel made her exit.

"Hey, Herobrine, don't you think it'd make sense if we'd all spend the night? It _is_ late," Greyely wryly suggested. "Fine. Don't think I'll do this all the time," Hero barked back, venom dripping down from his tone. Steve chuckled a bit; the miner would never expect Herobrineto make such witty comments.

Stretching out, the miner let out a relaxed yawn. Striker stood up with an exhausted Serena clinging to his shoulder. "Well, we should get going too," Striker said with a yawn. "Nice meeting you guys," Steve stated warmly as he climbed of the couch and on to his feet. Serena jolted off her brother's shoulder at the sound of Steve's voice. "Um," She sputtered. Her face was beat red, obviously from the embarrassment from earlier. The miner held out his hand, and Serena shook it softly with a clawed hand. With Shad and Greyely's goodbyes and a silent snort from Hero, the two enderman disappeared from sight. Steve assumed they just teleported to where they lived.

Little purple particles were all that was left behind. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. See you in morning," Greyely suddenly stated, striding out of the room to wherever the second floor was. Shad and Steve looked a little surprised at the exploding mob's excitement to go to bed, but the two just shook it off.

Steve sat back down on the soft couch, Shad following his example. Herobrine didn't even make a sound at Greyely's departure, making Steve assume he was asleep. "You think he's sleeping, Shad?" Steve asked curiously. "Probably. He never gets any good sleep from what I've heard. He has rarely said anything about it, but I've heard him mutter to himself about nightmares," Shad stated a little sadly. The miner frowned at this and rested his head back.

"What are most humans like?" Shad suddenly asked with innocency. "Well, we are all unique. But there is great darkness in some of us, and there is also light. Some focus on the darkness, while some try to live in the light. Some are greedy, while some are humble. We are very puzzling beings; we even confuse ourselves," Steve answered back. Shad nodded politely. He seemed very enlightened on the subject of humans, and his eyes sparked with a curiosity.

Turning back to his book, Shad adjusted his glasses in a nerdy fashion. Steve chuckled silently, but his mental laughing stopped when he saw Herobrine's eyes gleaming. Steve could see how drowsy the being was, and his eyes flickered with a tired expression. Yet again, the miner found himself reading people by their eyes.

He wondered how he did it, though the thoughts were destroyed by the sound of Herobrine mumble something. "Earth to Steven. We're all going to bed, for it's almost one-o'-clock," The Demi-God sneered. "Yes, sir," Steve replied back in a witty tone, getting a smirk out of the being.

"I'm not ready just yet. May I stay down here and read? I really do enjoy the fire," Shad asked a little shyly. Hero moved his hand in a motion that clearly stated it was fine, and Shad hopped back on the couch with his beloved book. "Can I stay with Shad, too?" Laya squeaked. With a nod from Hero, the little blaze wandered over to Shad.

Hero lead Steve up a staircase from the main hallway. The walls flickered with every blink the being made, and Steve tried to ignore their synchronized footsteps. "What's the meaning of Thanksgiving, Mortal?" Hero asked. His head cocked a little to the side so he get a good look at the miner. "Well, it's about being thankful. But if you want me to get into detail, Thanksgiving is about spending time with each other and being humble. It's about thanking the world for the things we all have. That's what Thanksgiving is about," Steve explained happily yet tiredly.

Hero felt quite enlightened at the miner's humble attitude. The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence, the sound of footsteps reverberating off the stone walls and through the entire mansion. Hero lead the miner to his room. "Goodnight, Mortal," Herobrine stated, turning his tall form away from the human. Steve lifted his hand a bit in a still wave.

**A/N**

**Finally, a new chapter! Wasn't the most exciting chapter. I think the next chapter will be the last for this little prologue. By the way, when Hero said 'little wonders,' that was part of the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. I'm very inspired by this song, so I thought I'd throw it in there XD.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading and I always appreciate it when you review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Danger is ahead, but for now, goodbye

**A/N**

**In response to Derp,**

**Is your OC the Wither a Wither Skeleton? If he's a skeleton, then I'll add him in the sequel for this is the last chapter. If he's the Wither boss, then I can't add him for he is a boss and it would be hard to add a boss character. And as a spoiler, the Wither is not the main antagonist XD.**

**Chapter nine:**

**Danger is ahead, but for now, goodbye**

_Its eyes terrified the world and challenged the cosmos. Stars would tremble in of the sight of those green, slit eyes. It would ruin the world with it's scorpion tail and its dagger teeth. A wolf snout would bark and howl, and it's raptor body and terrifying claws would rip and tear at any sight of light. It's beastly heart would show no mercy or hold any love. No compassion nor a care for anything light. It would slash the universe with its draconic horns. _

_Yet, it would never survive the light. No matter how much rage flooded its heart, the light would overpower the darkness. The mismatched eyes of an unknown being would destroy the beast, and bring back the light. The being would rule the skies with hawk wings and soar through the air._

Steve woke up with a jolt. His head hurt awfully, and he had a terrifying picture in his mind. He could hardly describe it; but it looked like a hybrid or mutant of some sort. It was hardly visible in his mind, but still, having even the foggiest idea of what had been described in his dream made him uneasy.

"You alright?" Steve flinched. Herobrine was standing at the door frame, his eyes glowing very dimly. He had a concerned look on his barley visible face. "Just a nightmare," Steve lied. Really, that nightmare scared him out of his wits. "Your lying."

Steve's head drooped down, his oceanic eyes full of fright. "It wasn't just a dream, Steven. I know it. I see the fear in your eyes," Herobrine stated calmly. His eyes were narrowed, but not in any angry way. "I don't understand what was so terrifying about _it_. I don't understand-"

"I know. I don't understand, either. And we won't until the time comes," Herobrine cut off the miner, "And that time will come very soon."

Steve nodded and closed his eyes as he fell back into the soft mattress. He sighed deeply and murmured a goodnight to the being now standing at the door. Herobrine just nodded and made his way back to his room.

The sun shined down peacefully as the singing of birds echoed through the air. The sun wasn't so peaceful to Steve though. He cursed as he tumbled out of bed, his eyes blinded by the light. "Stupid burning ball of gas; why must you fry my eyes out," He sarcastically added.

He padded out into the hallway and made his way into the living room. Greyely was pacing around the room with his santa hat while Shad and Laya reading his book. Herobrine looked a little glad to see the miner. _'Must've been bored out of his mind. I would too,' _Steve joked in his head. He had buried his crazy dream away, and just thought it was his mind going crazy. Yet, he still had that feeling that it wasn't just a dream.

Ignoring this thought, he turned to Laya to see she was absorbed into Shad's book. "Eh, Hero, you mind if we have a royal breakfast?" Greyely asked sarcastically. Hero gave him a very intense eye, and Greyely immediately flinched. Herobrine made it clear that he didn't want to spend his time barking at the creeper with a sharp and wicked tone.

Steve decided to stay away from Herobrine's morning temper and sat down next to Shad on the couch. Laya had shiny, big eyes that screamed terror from the miner's presence. "Same book?" Steve asked. Shad nodded, fully absorbed in his book.

Sighing, Steve turned to a frightened creeper and a Demi-God's burning eyes and immediately slunk into the couch. Shad seemed to not even know the being was angry; it was as if the academic zombie hadn't even seen what was going on.

Steve stood up and dusted himself off for no reason and said, "I should get going," All of the mob's eyes turned to the human; even Shad's. Steve felt his cheeks burn a little. "Aww. Well, nice knowing you. I've never met a human without one screaming and running away," Shad said a little sadly. The zombie held out a clawed hand, and Steve gladly shook it with great pride. "Bye..." Laya squeaked. Steve went to his knees so he was face to face with the blaze.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" He said gently. Laya's eyes lost a little of their fright as she nodded. Steve turned over to Greyely. The creeper smiled and bit and said: "You deserve much respect. And, again, sorry about my brother," "Heh, it's alright. Nice meeting you, Greyely," The miner replied. They both nodded to each other. "Come, I'll lead you out," Hero stated, motioning his hand to follow. The two made it outside.

Snow gently fell to the ground and the sun reflected off Steve's shirt. "How do I know when something is about to go wrong, Hero?"

Herobrine was silent. "You'll know. You're smart enough to know, and let me tell you this; you'll feel something is wrong when the time comes. You'll feel it in your gut, and I will too," The being replied. His expression was confused, yet it held some kind of determination.

"I want you to have this," Herobrine held out his hand, and in his palm was a Golden Eagle feather. Steve gaped at the soft, delicate feather. It shone with a golden pride. "Keep it with you. I find it quite peculiar that I had this feather and you had the same bird species on your jacket," Herobrine stated. His tone held a brotherly kindness, in which made Steve look up to him as a big brother.

The miner picked up the golden feather delicatly and continued to hold on to it. "I'll keep it with me. Maybe it'll help me in the future?" Steve said joyfully. Without thinking, the miner wrapped his arms around the being. Herobrine tensed and was taken aback by the sudden movement, though after a couple of seconds, he hugged the miner back. Steve let go and said, "It's gonna be really weird until craziness starts to happen, but I'll try to enjoy the good things while they last." He turned away, and left a Demi-God without words. Herobrine smirked a bit; it seemed the miner had become a brother to him. Sighing deeply, the being stepped back into his mansion to endure more gabbing from the mobs.

Steve walked to the mouth of the forest. He turned around to face the handmade, colossal mansion. The windows gleamed once again like glowing diamonds.

"This whole trip was worth it. And now, I am aware of whatever darkness is lurking. Now I know, and now I'll be prepared. Who knew I'd learn about a possible world disaster by just going to a party with talking mobs?"

**A/N**

**Aww, this is the last chapter of this story! Now it's time for me to write down some facts about making this story! WHOO!**

**1;**

**At first, this entire story was supposed to just be a oneshot. Then, I started spinning stuff around. AND THEN, I decided to link this up with a different story I was planning to write. AND NOW, we have a much longer sequel! It's magic!**

**2;**

**I just had to make Herobrine wear different clothing. And a sweater was perfect! In the sequel, he'll be wearing different clothes as well.**

**3;**

**I feel proud for making Steve and Herobrine very witty characters XD.**

**4;**

**Shad was the first character I had created. **

**5;**

**Jewel is very tall because, well, you never see a super tall girl anymore. I'm not even close to her height though XD.**

**6;**

**Isn't weird how Jewel made her way home in pitch black darkness AND in a possible blizzard? HINT.**

**Well, I'll be writing the sequel here soon. I may change the name also. I hope you all enjoyed, and tell me what you think is a reason for Steve and Hero's synchronization if you'd like. It'll be interesting to see what other people think!**

**Thank you all so much for your support and have a great early Christmas! ;D**

**Sayrcia**


End file.
